La Frontera Final
by PkmnTrainerX
Summary: El momento ha llegado, Ash ha logrado reunir las 8 medallas correspondientes y tiene el privilegio de participar en la Conferencia de la Liga Kalos. ¿Podra nuestro heróe ganar esta liga y asi poder enfrentar al Alto Mando y al campeon de dicha región?
1. Un reencuentro con un viejo amigo

**¡Hola a todos chicos! Esta vez vengo a entregarles lo que será mi primera historia en Fanfiction y lo mejor es que es acerca de Pokémon. Esta historia toma lugar después que Ash obtuvo las 8 medallas correspondientes para poder participar en la liga Kalos, por lo cual se mencionaran los Pokémon que este obtuvo durante su viaje. (Estos Pokémon fueron los que más me agradaron para el chico, así que intentare agregar una breve descripción acerca de cómo y cuándo los atrapó)**

**También les aviso que para esta historia usaré los nombres de ataques/habilidades en inglés, esto debido a que mi lenguaje madre es el inglés y toda mi vida he jugado Pokémon en inglés, por lo cual tendría que buscar bastante sobre los ataques en español. (Sé que la historia está en español, pero prometo que esto será lo único que este en inglés) Por eso mismo decidí dejarlos en inglés, si quieren que al final ponga una leyenda acerca de los ataques usados en español, pueden mencionármelo con todo gusto en sus reviews.**

**Esta historia se basa en las aventuras de Ash en el anime, pero también tiene bastantes elementos de la serie de videojuegos, lo cual notaran en la misma historia. Debido a esto habrá situaciones en las cuales sería imposible que lo que está pasando sucediese en los videojuegos o en el anime respectivamente… pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo esto tenga sentido. Ash tendrá una actitud más madura, justo como la que muestra en la serie XY.**

**Por último, cabe aclarar que estoy usando Microsoft Office Word para realizar esta historia, lo cual me corrige bastantes errores ortográficos debido a que como ya mencione, el español es mi segunda lengua. (Conozco bien ambos idiomas, pero he estudiado en inglés y nunca he tenido buena ortografía en español... bueno, ni en ingles lol) Les pido disculpas si llegan a notar algún error en la redacción o en la ortografía, así me lo pueden hacer notar e intentare corregirlo la próxima vez.**

**Sin más que decir… los dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon y sus derivantes no me pertenecen, estos son pertenecientes a GameFreak y Nintendo respectivamente. Esta historia es realizada con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La frontera final<strong>

La región de Kalos, donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan y se hacen realidad. Nos encontramos al noroeste de _Santalune City_, en un pequeño estadio donde ahora mismo se está desarrollando el torneo de la liga Kalos el cual decidirá el próximo participante que tendrá el derecho de enfrentar al Alto Mando y al campeón de la región por el título de "Campeón de Kalos"

En este mismo estadio se está disputando la final de este torneo, donde nuestro protagonista Ash después de haber obtenido las 8 medallas correspondientes de la región pudo participar en la liga regional para intentar conseguir el derecho a enfrentar al Alto Mando. Acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu y sus amigos: Serena, Clemont y Bonnie quien lo apoyan desde la tribuna del estadio, el chico se enfrenta a una dura oponente en las finales de la liga. A pesar de que la liga no había sido muy complicada para el chico y se las arregló para salir victorioso en sus combates preliminares y la semifinal, esta última oponente hizo que el chico estuviera en aprietos varias veces en la intensa batalla 6 vs 6 que estaba a punto de culminar. Ahora a ambos solo les queda 1 Pokémon para la batalla.

-Absol, ¡_Psycho Cut!_- Ordenó una hermosa entrenadora rubia de nombre Astrid. Esta chica había podido llegar a las finales con su Mega Absol sin problema alguno, pero este combate no sería tan fácil debido al rival quien se enfrentaba.

Al oír la orden de su entrenadora, el pokémon del desastre comenzó a concentrar su poder en sus cuernos que sobresalían por su cabeza, estos comenzaron a emitir una luz purpura y sin aviso alguno un gran ráfaga de energía salió disparada en contra del pokémon que se encontraba al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-¡Lucario, esquívalo y contraataca con _Aura Sphere!_- ordeno un confiado Ash a Mega Lucario. Este pokémon el cual había sido entregado a Ash siendo simplemente un huevo por Korrina, quien al ser derrotada una vez más por el azabache durante el _Battle Chateu_, esta decidió que sería un buen regalo para el chico por ascender al rango de _Duke_. También le entrego un _Mega Ring_ con una _Key Stone _para poder realizar la mega evolución. Encontrar las _Mega Stones _seria trabajo del chico. Con el tiempo este huevo eclosionó dejando ver que era un Riolu.

Entonces Lucario con increíble velocidad salto esquivando el ataque del pokémon rival y lanzo un poderoso ataque aural de tipo lucha hacia Absol.

-¡Recíbela con _Megahorn!_- grito la chica rubia, los cuernos de Absol rápidamente crecieron de forma considerable y se tornaron de un color verde brillante. El pokémon siniestro rápidamente desvió el ataque de Lucario – ¡Ahora ataca a Lucario mientras esta en el aire!

Lucario recibió el impacto del _Megahorn _ de Absol, el cual lo desestabilizó y cayó al suelo.

-Aún podemos aguantar Lucario, ¡ahora usa _Extreme Speed!- _prosiguió el chico azabache. Rápidamente el mega pokémon se levantó y empezó a correr al lugar donde se encontraba el pokémon rival.

* * *

><p>En la tribuna se encontraban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, quienes apoyaban a Ash vitoreando su nombre y el de Lucario. Serena, una hermosa chica de pelo color miel con un sombrero color rosa, originaria de <em>Vainville Town, ella<em> era quien apoyaba con más fervor a Ash. Esto debido a que ella había estado enamorada del chico desde su infancia, cuando este la encontró perdida en un bosque durante el campamento de verano del Profesor Oak en la región de Kanto. Lamentablemente debido a la profesión de su madre, Serena tuvo que regresar a la región de Kalos y separarse de Ash, pero años después estos dos se volvieron a encontrar y decidieron viajar juntos durante la estadía de Ash en la región de Kalos.

Serena era una _Pokémon Performer _que participaba en las competencias performer_, _ya que con apoyo de sus amigos y recomendación de Shauna decidió seguir esta meta para poder convertirse un día en la Reina de Kalos. La participación de la chica en clase master de las performer seria hasta dentro de 2 semanas mas.

Al lado de la chica se encontraban Clemont y Bonnie, dos hermanos rubios que siguieron a Ash en su viaje durante Kalos para aprender más cosas sobre el mundo de los Pokémon. Clemont era líder de gimnasio de _Lumiose City_ y este quería que algo del coraje y determinación de Ash se le "pegaran" para así poder ser un mejor líder de gimnasio. A pesar de todo esto, también era un apasionado por la ciencia y un inventor de primera, así como se denominaba el mismo.  
>La pequeña Bonnie emprendió su viaje con los chicos para prepararse como entrenadora Pokémon, a la niña le encantaban todo tipo de Pokémon y quería convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de estas criaturas.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la batalla seguía intensa ya que ambos chicos buscaban el título a ganador de la liga y el derecho a desafiar al Alto Mando de la región.<p>

-Tiene una velocidad increíble, pero nosotros también la tenemos, ¡usa _Razor Wind! _– grito la chica hacia su pokémon, quien este rápidamente comenzó a disparar ráfagas de viento a Lucario que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Repélelo con _Close Combat!_ – ordenó el azabache. El pokémon aura rápidamente comenzó a dar una serie de golpes y patadas así logrando imponerse ante las ráfagas de viento. – ¡Ahora usa _Flash Cannon!_

Lucario juntando ambas patas, comenzó a concentrar energía en estas formando el ataque ordenado por su entrenador.

-Absol, _¡Dark Pulse! _–Se escuchó a Astrid, así como Mega Absol comenzó a cargar el poderoso ataque de tipo siniestro.

-¡Ahora! –Ambos entrenadores gritaron al unísono.

Los 2 ataques chocaron provocando una explosión la cual levanto una gran nube de polvo que no dejaba ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de batalla. –_ ¡Aura Sphere!_

El ataque de Lucario apareció entre la nube de polvo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Absol.

-¡Esquívalo!- ordenó Astrid preocupada por el ataque, Absol con velocidad increíble logró evitar el ataque saltando muy alto.

-¡No, no lo harás!- grito el chico decidido. -¡Lucario, recupera esa _Aura Sphere _con _Extreme Speed _y ataca a Absol con ella nuevamente_!_

Con una velocidad asombrosa, Lucario salió corriendo de la nube de polvo en dirección a donde iba la _Aura Sphere _logrando alcanzarla, para luego cambiar su dirección hacia Absol quien se encontraba en lo alto.

-¡Cuidado Absol!- grito la chica muy preocupada por el pokémon siniestro. El ataque impacto en Absol directamente, ya que estando en los cielos este no pudo esquivarlo. Seguido de esto el pokémon cayo de lleno contra el suelo donde la nube de polvo que se había anteriormente creado en la colisión de los ataques de estos pokémon.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo totalmente se pudo ver a Absol tendido en el suelo, ya en su forma original sin mega evolución. Mientras que el Lucario de Ash aún seguía de pie.

-Absol no puede continuar… ¡el ganador es Lucario! –anunció el referee del encuentro levantando una bandera blanca a favor del pokémon del chico. –Por tanto, ¡el ganador de la liga es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

El estadio estalló en gritos y ovaciones hacia el azabache, quien sin dudarlo rápidamente levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Pikachu que se encontraba descansando debido al fuerte combate que había tenido contra la chica, acto seguido se abalanzó a Lucario en un abrazo gritando: "¡Lo hicimos Lucario!"

En la tribuna los chicos celebraron el triunfo de su amigo, al igual que todos los demás.

-_Sabía que lo harías Ash, lo tienes más que merecido por todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación- _pensó Serena felizmente viendo al chico quien abrazaba a Lucario.

-¡Se ven geniales, Ash, Lucario y Pikachu! – grito la pequeña Bonnie al azabache. – ¡Sabíamos que podías hacerlo Ash! – continuo Clemont vitoreando la magnífica victoria de Ash.

-¡Eres sorprendente Ash, felicidades por tu victoria!- grito Serena al chico, este escucho los comentarios de sus amigos, levantando su mano en agradecimiento les grito:

-¡Gracias chicos, nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no fuera por ustedes… son los mejores!

Mientras tanto, Astrid se acercó a su Absol quien se encontraba aun tendido en el suelo derrotado por la gran lucha que tuvo contra Lucario. –Lo hiciste excelente Absol, es hora de que te tomes un buen descanso.

La chica entonces, después de regresar a Absol a su Poke Ball se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Ash estaba celebrando con Lucario y Pikachu. –Gracias por la gran batalla Ash. –agradeció Astrid. –Tu Lucario tiene un gran poder y velocidad, felicidades por haber ganado el torneo.

El chico se dio cuenta de esto y extendió la mano a la rubia para agradecerle. –Gracias Astrid, tu Absol tampoco lo hace nada mal, me tuvo en aprietos varias veces. – menciono el chico sonriendo, la entrenadora sonrió y también tomo la mano del azabache y lo felicito por su victoria.

El estadio una vez más se llenó de ovaciones y gritos debido a la gran batalla que tuvieron estos 2 entrenadores, esta batalla fue digna una final y ambos se merecían estas ovaciones.

-En unos momentos más se le hará entrega la copa de la liga de Kalos al entrenador Ash Ketchum, quien también tendrá el derecho de desafiar al Alto Mando y al campeón de la región de Kalos por el título de Campeón de Kalos.- hablo por el micrófono el anunciador.

* * *

><p>-¡Muchas felicidades, <em>retador!<em> –anuncio el referee del encuentro mientras sostenía el trofeo del torneo de la liga Kalos en sus manos. –Ahora tienes el derecho de enfrentar en 2 días más al Alto Mando y al campeón de la región por el título de "Campeón de Kalos" –prosiguió el referee entregando el trofeo al chico.

-¡Muchas gracias! –respondió el chico alegremente. Ahora tenía el derecho a retar a los 4 poderosos entrenadores del Alto Mando, y estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño, estaba más cerca de convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. –Pero… ¿Dónde se realizaran los combates? –prosiguió el azabache.

El referee comenzó a explicarle al chico sobre las reglas de estos, le indico que estos combates se realizarían en una montaña al este del lugar donde se encontraban. Mencionó que serían 5 días seguidos de combates, estos serían de 6 vs 6 pokémon por cada entrenador y que podría cambiar los pokémon en su equipo entre cada combate.

-Después de la ceremonia de clausura, una limosina te escoltara hacia el centro Pokémon que se encuentra cerca de donde se desarrollaran estos combates, cuando llegues ahí puedes solicitar más información sobre los miembros del alto mando y las reglas de estos combates.- termino de decir el referee.

En esos momentos los chicos se dirigían corriendo a donde se encontraba Ash con el referee del encuentro anterior. Serena, quien nublada por la alegría y sus sentimientos por el nativo de Pueblo Paleta se abalanzo en contra de Ash, tacleándolo en un abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo por el abrazo de la chica.  
>Después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la chica se ruborizó bastante por sus acciones frente a todos y al mismo tiempo porque se encontraba encima de Ash. Serena se disculpó con Ash alegando que la emoción fue bastante grande y no midió con que fuerza se lanzó contra el azabache.<p>

-No te preocupes, Serena, no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo también estoy muy feliz por todo esto. –comento el chico sonriendo mientras ayudaba a su amiga de la infancia a incorporarse. Esa sonrisa iluminaba el mundo de la chica.

Serena solo se limitó a sonreír bastante apenada por la situación que había ocurrido. Situaciones como estas se habían hecho comunes en el viaje de los chicos, ya que a veces era tan grande la emoción de la chica por ver que Ash había logrado ganar alguna medalla que sus sentimientos tomaban control sobre su cuerpo y esta se lanzaba contra el chico en un abrazo. Para Ash esta acción no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse, quizás al principio fue raro, pero este tipo de apoyo por parte de su amiga le agradaba bastante, por lo mismo jamás le reprochaba a la chica sus acciones… más bien, le agradecía y sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad en su interior cada vez que ella lo tacleaba contra el suelo, algo desconocido para el chico. Como cientos de Butterfree revoloteando en su estómago.

Los hermanos llegaron a donde se encontraban Ash y Serena, felicitando nuevamente al azabache por su victoria.

-¡Felicidades, Ash! –comento el chico de lentes. – ¡Peleaste de manera asombrosa! – continuo la pequeña Bonnie.

-¡Gracias chicos! –agradeció Ash a ambos hermanos. – ¿Y adivinen qué? Después de la ceremonia una limosina nos llevara al centro Pokémon que se encuentra cerca de donde combatiré contra los miembros del Alto Mando.

La cara de los amigos de Ash se ilumino al escuchar la palabra "limosina". Después de esto el chico comenzó a contarles a sus amigos lo que el referee del combate le había mencionado hace unos instantes.

* * *

><p>Después de la ceremonia, los chicos se dirigieron a donde los estaba esperando esta limosina, la cual los llevo al centro Pokémon que se encontraba cerca. Al llegar se registraron con la enfermera Joy, quien les dio la llave de sus habitaciones para que así pudieran descansar, ya que había sido un día bastante largo y el sol comenzaba a meterse. Al llegar, Serena y Bonnie admiraban la habitación suite que se les había alquilado para descansar, Clemont desempacaba sus cosas. Ash por su parte comenzó a imaginar en que tan grande seria el desafío contra el Alto Mando de la región.<p>

–_Debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa… no por nada son miembros de la Elite 4, tienen más que merecido ese lugar. Ahora, ¿Qué pokémon usaré? –_pensaba el chico mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Clemont quien miraba a Ash notó que a este le ocurría algo. -¿Te pasa algo, Ash? –preguntó el chico rubio a su amigo.

El azabache levanto la mirada hacia su amigo y respondió. –No es nada, Clemont. Solo estaba pensando a quien usare durante mis combates contra el Alto Mando… o más bien que pokémon son los que ellos usaran. Necesito saber a qué me enfrento, y así estar preparado para cualquier cosa e intentar ganar ventaja de tipos

El chico rubio miro a su amigo por unos instantes, después una idea llego a su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no lo verificamos en la computadora? Recuerda que el referee nos dijo que podríamos solicitar información cuando llegáramos al centro Pokémon. –termino de decir el chico de lentes.

Ash entonces recordó lo que el referee le había mencionado al terminar el encuentro. El chico peli negro asintió y junto con Clemont se dirigieron a la computadora que estaba localizada en la recepción centro Pokémon.

Por su parte, las chicas decidieron quedarse en la habitación. El día había sido bastante largo y lleno de emoción… y debido a que ya era de noche ambas sintieron que sus energías se terminaban, por lo que se dispusieron a prepararse para dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya en la recepción, Ash y Clemont se encontraban en la computadora buscando cualquier información que le fuera útil a Ash en su lucha contra los miembros del Alto Mando.<p>

-Pues aquí dice que son 4 miembros conocidos como "El Alto Mando o la Elite Four". Y también dice que si logras derrotarlos a cada uno podrás desafiar al campeón de la región que es Diantha. –mencionó el científico a Ash que se encontraba a un lado de él mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

-Eso ya lo sé, Clemont. –reprochó el azabache. – ¿Pero no dice nada sobre los pokémon que utilizarán? ¿Sus tipos? ¿O cualquier otro tipo de información?

-Huh…pues déjame ver… aquí hay una breve descripción sobre cada uno de ellos. –mencionó el chico rubio a su amigo. –Uno de ellos se llama _Siebold_, al parecer él es un chef apasionado por el arte de la cocina, comúnmente usa pokémon del tipo agua.

-Otra miembro del alto mando es _Drasna, _ella tiene descendencia de la región de Sinnoh y se especializa en el tipo Dragón. –terminó Clemont.

-_Así que de Sinnoh… debo estar preparado. _–pensó el joven entrenador.

-El tercer miembro se llama _Wikstrom. _–agrego el científico. –Es un caballero nativo de la región Kalos que utiliza Pokémon tipo Acero debido a su similitud con las armaduras y armas de los caballeros. Y por último esta _Malva. _De ella no dice mucha información, solo menciona que se especializa en pokémon de tipo fuego. Y cuando logres derrotar a los 4 miembros, podrás desafiar a la campeona _Diantha _por el título de campeón de Kalos. –termino Clemont girándose hacia Ash.

El chico esperaba más información sobre ellos, pero con lo que tenía se sentía satisfecho. Ahora podría adelantarse a los tipos y sacar ventaja de estos para así crear estrategias que le ayudarían a ganar los combates uno a uno.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Clemont a un pensativo Ash.

Ash medito la situación un poco, sabía que elegir los tipos correctamente seria esencial para la batalla y le daría una clara ventaja para cualquier adversidad que se presentara. – ¿No menciona contra quien me enfrentare primero? –pregunto al azabache.

El joven científico volteo nuevamente a la pantalla de la computadora, y tras una breve inspección a esta logro encontrar respuesta a la duda que le había planteado su amigo.

-Parece ser que es decisión libre. Tú decidirás a quien quieres enfrentar primero y quien será el siguiente. –mencionó el científico una vez más volteando a ver al nativo de Kanto.

Ash nuevamente medito la situación. Sabía que ahora sabiendo los tipos de pokémon que usan los miembros del Alto Mando podría idear una estrategia con la ventaja de tipos, pero una vez más recordó que solo una ventaja de tipo no sería suficiente para derrotarlos… tenía que pensar en una buena estrategia para cada uno.

-Creo que iniciare contra… -Ash comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido al ver que la enfermera Joy se acercaba a él y Clemont.

-¿Ash Ketchum? –pregunto la enfermera, el joven mencionado simplemente asintió. –Te buscan en la entrada.

El chico, bastante confundido miro a su amigo y se dispuso a ir al lugar donde la enfermera le había dicho que alguien lo buscaba. Al llegar ahí se encontraba una chica con un gran Tyranitar a su lado.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu eres… tu eres la <em>Ranger Mason?<em> –Preguntó un Ash dudoso, ya que no estaba seguro de si la mujer era quien aparentaba.

-Así es, esa soy yo. ¡Qué grande te has puesto, Ash! –respondió con entusiasmo la chica, esta tenia pelo castaño y una banda verde en la frente. Además portaba el uniforme de _Pokémon Ranger._

El chico se alegró de verla nuevamente, ella era _ranger _en la reserva Pokémon en el _Mt. Silver _de la región Johto, región donde Ash participo en la liga.

A la chica principalmente la conocía debido a que, por encargo del profesor _Elm, _el chico tuvo que entregar el huevo de un pokémon a su madre, quien se encontraba en la reserva pokémon en el _Mt. Silver_. Este huevo pokémon resulto ser un pequeño Larvitar.

Al principio, Larvitar no tenía confianza en los humanos debido a que siendo aún un pequeño huevo pudo sentir como 3 maleantes torturan a su madre y lo separaron de ella. Ash pudo hacer que la confianza volviera al pequeño Larvitar, y al final pudo volver a reunirlo con su madre en la reserva Pokémon.

-¡Asombroso! –replico el entrenador. – ¿Cómo ha estado Larvitar desde entonces?

La chica sonrió ante el comentario y luego respondió. – ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? –dijo señalando al pokémon que se encontraba junto a ella.

El joven entrenador se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica, entonces volteó a ver al pokémon armadura que se encontraba a su lado y tras una breve inspección grito fuertemente el nombre del pokémon, llamando así la atención de su amigo Clemont, quien miraba la situación desde un punto más alejado.

-¡Mírate cuanto has crecido! ¡Lograste evolucionar a un asombroso Tyranitar!- dijo el entrenador muy emocionado mientras saludaba al pokémon con el que un tiempo atrás viajo.

El pokémon sonreía al entrenador, ambos estaban felices de poder reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, aunque para Ash las dudas aun no terminaban.

-Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí en Kalos,_ Mason_? –preguntó el azabache a la chica que se encontraba ahí.

-Pues Tyranitar y yo nos enteramos de que habías llegado a las finales de la liga de Kalos, así que Tyranitar se emocionó y quiso venir a apoyarte en la final luchando en ella. Lamentablemente cuando llegamos a Kalos la liga había finalizado y Tyranitar no pudo apoyarte en esta. –terminó la guardiana, acto seguido el pokémon mostro una cara triste al no haber podido ayudar a Ash a ganar la liga.

El joven entrenador noto esto, a lo cual respondió. –No pongas esa cara amigo, a fin de cuentas pude ganar la liga con ayuda de mis pokémon. –dijo el azabache sonriéndole al pokémon armadura. El pokémon asintió con su cabeza, esto lo tranquilizaba un poco. Una idea llego a la mente de Ash.

-…pero si aún quisieras ayudarme… –prosiguió el entrenador con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Clemont quien se encontraba más alejado de donde estaban los chicos, miraba la situación de forma confusa. Esto, debido a que el entrenador no había mencionado mucho acerca de sus viajes anteriores, o de las personas que conoció en estos.<p>

Entonces el chico rubio noto que Ash parecía preguntarle unas cosas a la chica que estaba con ellos, lo mismo hizo con el pokémon y ambos asintieron en lo que parecía era una señal de aprobación. Acto seguido el joven de pelo negro sacó una Poke Ball de su bolsillo y la mostró frente al pokémon, quien chocó el puño con la ball entrando en ella. La Poke Ball se movió un par de veces para luego quedarse quieta, dando a entender que el Tyranitar había sido atrapado.

El joven científico no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso Ash había atrapado a ese Tyranitar? ¿Lo logro de una manera tan fácil? ¿Quién era esta chica?

Bastantes preguntas llegaron a la mente del joven de lentes, quien sin dudarlo más, comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaba Ash y la chica, pero pronto se detuvo al notar que el azabache comenzó a agradecer y despedir a la chica con la que se encontraba, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba él.

-Ash, ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó bastante confuso el joven Clemont.

El entrenador quien parecía bastante activo solo se limitó a contestar. –Es una historia bastante larga, después te la contare… ahora quiero que guardes el secreto y no les digas a las chicas, será un secreto entre tú y yo. –dijo Ash con entusiasmo, esto solo provocó aún más dudas en Clemont.

-Pero… ¿por qué un secret…? –el joven científico fue interrumpido por el azabache. –Tan solo mantenlo en secreto, ya lo descubrirán ellas. –dijo Ash felizmente.

-Ahora, necesito hacer unas llamadas al Profesor Sycamore y al Profesor Oak en Kanto. –dijo el chico mientras se dirigía al video-teléfono del centro pokémon. Pero antes de seguir el azabache se volteó nuevamente a su amigo y dijo. –Ah sí, el primer miembro que enfrentare del Alto Mando será _Malva_. –terminó de decir el joven entrenador mientras siguió su camino hacia el teléfono.

Clemont solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Todo esto fue muy repentino para él, y sabía que su amigo Ash no era el mejor a la hora de dar explicaciones, muchas cuestiones pasaban por la cabeza del líder de gimnasio de _Lumiose, _¿Quién era la chica que venía con Tyranitar?¿Por qué Ash había atrapado a ese pokémon? ¿Qué hizo que al final se decidiera por enfrentar a Malva en primer lugar? ¿Y qué pasaba por la mente del entrenador en estos momentos? El chico quería una respuesta a sus preguntas…

-Espera… ¿dijiste Kanto?

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno chicos, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta historia. Cabe decir que a pesar de que no fue tan largo pude dar una breve explicación a lo que sucederá en futuros capítulos.<strong>

**Como ya mencione arriba, los pokémon atrapados por Ash en la región Kalos los iré revelando a medida que transcurran los capítulos, aquí se presentó a Lucario… pero su historia con Ash la revelare episodios más adelante.**

**La historia contara con 7 capítulos, e iré publicando uno por uno cada fin de semana (Sábado o Domingo) ya dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas veré si añado un capitulo extra, para así poder explicar situaciones en las que tengan dudas.**

**Para aclarar nuevamente, usare los nombres de los ataques/habilidades/ciudades en inglés, esto debido a que algunos nombres en la traducción en español son un poco confusos para mí (Si, te estoy viendo a ti _Close Combat_), por eso, si es que desean que incluya una pequeña nota al final de los capítulos explicando los ataques/habilidades en español, solo háganmelo saber.**

**Todos los personajes que se introdujeron aquí en este capítulo han participado en la serie (Me pase varias semanas investigando y viendo viejos capítulos de Pokémon, así que la historia será un poco perfeccionista)**

**Ash tendrá el protagonismo en esta historia, mas eso no significa que hare de menos a Serena, Clemont & la pequeña Bonnie… ellos también tendrán su participación en la historia.**

**Y como pudieron haberlo notado, soy un Amourshipper… por lo cual, la relación de esta pareja tendrá un gran impacto en la historia.**

**Por último, intente que mi redacción fuera la mejor, así como me pase horas buscando "horrores ortográficos". Cualquier error en la redacción o en la ortografía que noten háganmelo saber en los reviews, y así poder mejorar y entregarles futuros capítulos con más calidad. Agradezco a Word y a Google por ayudarme en palabras que nisiquiera yo conocia.**

**PD: ¡A ver si saben quién es la personaje que se enfrentó a Ash en la liga!**

**Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos la semana que viene chicos.**


	2. Elite Four Member: Malva

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Esta vez les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo se centrara en nuestro protagonista Ash de nuevo, y su preparación para enfrentar al Alto Mando.**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews. La verdad no esperaba que la historia fuera tan bien recibida por ustedes chicos, el primer capítulo ha sido bastante visto y ha tenido muchos reviews lo cual hace que quiera aún más continuar con la historia. Los reviews no los responderé en este capítulo, así evito que estos párrafos de texto no se hagan tan grandes como en el capítulo pasado, los responderé luego… igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron por la historia para darle un review.**

**Bueno, por último, quiero aclarar que los nombres de los ataques se mantendrán en inglés, si hay algún movimiento que no se vea mucho comúnmente, pondré una pequeña leyenda al final de la historia explicando el movimiento y su nombre en español.**  
><strong>Sin más que decir, los dejo con este segundo capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Malva<strong>

Era otro nuevo día en la región Kalos. Hoy, nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta enfrentaría a su primer desafío contra el primer miembro del Alto Mando dicha región, para así poder conseguir una oportunidad de enfrentar a la campeona Diantha, y así poder convertirse en el _Kalos Champion._

Los chicos se dirigían a la sede donde se llevaría a cabo esta serie de desafíos para el joven entrenador, quien después de un arduo "entrenamiento intensivo-secreto" el día de ayer, estaba listo para enfrentar a su primer rival, la miembro del Alto Mando: _Malva._

A pesar de que el chico no conocía muchos detalles sobre Malva, sabía algo que era realmente importante en la batalla: el tipo de Pokémon en la que ella se especializa.

Sabía que eran tipo fuego, así que podía crear una estrategia donde sacara ventaja de esta información. A pesar de todo esto sabía que sería uno de los desafíos más difíciles de su carrera como entrenador. Además no tenía idea cual sería el estilo de lucha de Malva, no conocía su paradero, ni tampoco había oído hablar de ella durante su recolección de medallas en los gimnasios de Kalos… era algo que realmente era una sorpresa, y esto le emocionaba aún más al chico.

-Así que, Ash… –mencionó Serena quien caminaba cerca del chico. -¿Ya decidiste contra quien te enfrentaras en tu primera batalla? –preguntó la chica al joven entrenador, quien parecía un poco más distraído de lo normal. Increíble que pueda ser aún más distraído de lo que ya es.

-Huh… claro que sí, Serena. –dijo el chico prestando atención al comentario de su amiga. –Mi primer oponente será Malva. –terminó de decir el chico con entusiasmo.

-Oh, ya veo. –dijo Serena un poco pensativa.

No era sorpresa para ella que el chico ya hubiera planeado una estrategia para enfrentarse a su rival, Serena sabía que a Ash le emocionaban situaciones como estas, enfrentarse a rivales más fuertes que él.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienes una estrategia planeada? –pregunto nuevamente la chica del sombrero. El azabache sonrió ante esto.

-Así es, mi estrategia será atacar de frente como siempre lo hago. –dijo el chico entusiasmado como siempre. –Ya sabes lo que dicen… _un buen ataque es la mejor defensa_. –terminó de decir el azabache. Ahora fue el turno de la peli miel de sonreír al comentario de su amigo.

Ella sabía que esta era su actitud, la cosas que lo diferenciaban de los demás, el siempre ser positivo ante cualquier tipo de situación y jamás rendirse hasta el final. Estas eran solo unas de las tantas cosas que habían contribuido a que ella se enamorara de Ash.

Otra pregunta llego a la mente de Serena. – ¿Y que pokémon usaras? –pregunto tiernamente la chica.

Ash volteo a ver a su amiga y con un tono juguetón respondió. –Lo descubrirás cuando este luchando. –termino de decir el azabache guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, quien está por su lado comenzó a hacer pucheros por la respuesta del joven entrenador.

Clemont, quien junto a Bonnie se encontraban un poco más atrás de los chicos no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se las arreglaría Ash para ganar a los miembros del Alto Mando. Estos últimos dos días no habían ayudado en mucho para responder estas dudas, ya que el día anterior el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se había levantado muy temprano y había ido a entrenar con sus pokémon a un lugar un poco alejado del centro Pokémon. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a donde se dirigía exactamente, o que tenía pensado hacer, sus estrategias o cualquier cosa en la que pudiese ayudar. Incluso después de que Ash regresó de su entrenamiento este solo se limitó a decir que estuvo haciendo un "entrenamiento secreto-intensivo", después de cenar el azabache se fue a descansar por todo el trabajo duro que había tenido.

El chico científico no sabía que planeaba su amigo y esto lo molestaba un poco. A pesar de que confiaba en que Ash se las arreglaría, sabía que los miembros del Alto Mando serian un desafío mayor a los que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora. La pequeña Bonnie noto que algo molestaba a su hermano.

-¿Estas bien, hermano? –preguntó la pequeña niña preocupada por su hermano quien parecía no prestarle atención. El joven científico se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta de su hermana, esto debido a pesar de que estaba conversando con la pequeña, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

-Ah… sí, estoy bien. –dijo Clemont un poco distraído. –Solo estoy un poco preocupado por algo.

Bonnie quizás aún era muy pequeña para notar las emociones o los sentimientos de los demás, pero ella sabía muy bien cuando algo le estaba molestando a su hermano mayor. Y aunque su relación de hermanos a veces tuviera pequeñas peleas, ambos sabían que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para apoyarse.

-Es por Ash, ¿verdad? –preguntó la pequeña sonriendo. Clemont asintió ante la pregunta y respondió.

-Sí, me preocupa el hecho de que no tenga una estrategia lo suficientemente buena para vencer a los miembros del Alto Mando. Cuando enfrentaba a los líderes de gimnasio casi siempre estaba hablando de lo mucho que había entrenado y se mostraba decidido ante el desafío que ellos le darían. –mencionó desanimado el chico de lentes. –Pero ahora, míralo… parece que sus ganas a la hora de batalla se esfumaron, eso me preocupa.

Bonnie quien había escuchado todo esto estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano. Comúnmente la que se preocupaba por estas cosas era Serena, pero ella se preocupaba con todo lo referente hacia Ash ya que estaba enamorada del chico, y por estas mismas para Bonnie era muy raro ver así a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no confías en Ash? –preguntó un poco molesta la niña por el comportamiento de su hermano. Clemont levanto la vista confundido y dirigió su atención a su hermana. –Ash será el que va a luchar hermano, no tú, pero parece que tú eres el que está más preocupado. –dijo Bonnie a su hermano quien la escuchaba atentamente, la niña continuo. –Él siempre tiene una forma de sorprendernos y ganar cualquier desafío que se le ponga enfrente, siempre tiene ese factor sorpresa el cual decide el resultado de la batalla… y si ahora mismo se ve confiado y sin preocupaciones, es porque ya sabe una estrategia con la cual ganar esta batalla. Siempre hay que ser optimistas ante todo. ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada de Ash en nuestros viajes juntos?

Las palabras de su hermana tocaron fondo en Clemont, a fin de cuentas el que lucharía por un lugar en el _Hall of Fame _era Ash, no él. Todos los viajes y gimnasios en los que lo había visto luchar había ganado de una forma que nadie se lo esperaba, incluso aquella vez cuando los dos se enfrentaron en el gimnasio de _Lumiose City _por la medalla _Voltage, _Ash junto a sus pokémon quienes claramente tenían desventaja de tipo logro imponerse con estrategias que solo a él se le ocurrirían, y así lograr ganar la medalla.

Clemont sonrió, ahora sabía que la única forma de apoyar a Ash seria confiando plenamente en el entrenador, después de todo el chico se había ganado esa confianza con sus sorprendentes formas de batalla y estrategias.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tengo que confiar y ser optimista en que Ash tiene pensado que hacer. –dijo Clemont a Bonnie quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que tengo razón! –replicó la pequeña rubia con entusiasmo. –Ash sabe lo que hace, y yo sé que el ganara y se convertirá en el campeón. –termino de decir la niña, Clemont solo sonrió y asintió ante el comentario de su hermanita.

-Además… –continúo la pequeña. –Ni siquiera Serena está preocupada por Ash, y eso que ella está en… –la niña dejo de hablar abruptamente dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, o más bien a punto de revelar. Obviamente la niña podría ser aún muy inmadura para entender los sentimientos o emociones de los demás, pero no era ciega o ingenua como lo eran Ash o su hermano Clemont como para no darse cuenta que Serena estaba enamorada de Ash.

-¿Qué dijiste de Sere…? –pregunto Clemont confundido para rápido ser interrumpido por su hermana quien lo tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-Vamos Clemont, nos estamos quedando atrás.- dijo la pequeña niña mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano y comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos quienes se habían adelantado.

El chico no entendió muy bien a lo que se refirió su hermana, sabía que Serena siempre apoyaba a Ash y se preocupaba por el cuándo luchaba contra los líderes de gimnasio, pero eran amigos ellos dos era algo inevitable, ¿O acaso había algo de lo que no estaba enterado? A pesar de esto, Clemont mejor decidió que no tenía caso pensar en estas cosas, ahora tenía que concentrarse en apoyar a su amigo en su batalla… y que Bonnie había empezado a correr, y por ende él tendría que correr también para alcanzarlos, el chico no era muy atlético que digamos.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos más de caminata los chicos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran castillo, era ahí donde se llevaría a cabo los combates contra el Alto Mando y la campeona respectivamente. Los chicos se acercaron y entraron a un gran salón donde se encontraban 4 puertas en diferentes lados de este salón, ellos fueron recibidos por una mujer peli-rosa quien vestía unos pantalones rojos y una blusa negra, también vestía unos lentes rojos que combinaban con su atuendo. La mujer recibió a los chicos con unas palabras.<p>

-Así que tú eres el famoso Ash Ketchum ¿no? – dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Ash. –Bienvenidos a la Liga Pokémon. Yo soy miembro del Alto Mando, la gente me conoce como: "_Malva, _la especialista en pokémon tipo fuego"

Ahora los chicos sabían por fin quien era la última miembro de la que no había información en la computadora del centro Pokémon. Ash se sintió aún más animado, aunque el hecho de que Malva se refiriera a él como famoso lo confundía un poco… ¿Por qué famoso?

La mujer continúo hablando a los chicos.

-Aquí en este lugar te encontraras con los 4 miembros del Alto Mando y nuestra campeona. Si quieres llegar hasta donde está la campeona y desafiarla deberás derrotarnos a nosotros cuatro primero. –dijo Malva a los chicos quien escuchaban atentos las palabras de esta. Ash asintió con entusiasmo. Entonces la mujer prosiguió. –Da lo mejor de ti, ya que si no puedes impresionarnos con tu verdadera fuerza no podrás desafiarla.

Ash sentía como la emoción recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de que el nerviosismo también estaba presente en él, sabía que podía lograr vencer cualquier adversidad junto a sus pokémon… solo tenía que confiar en ellos y dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

La mujer vio la expresión en el rostro del chico seriamente, acto seguido la mujer se giró y empezó a dirigirse hacia una de las grandes 4 puertas que se encontraban en los extremos de la sala.

-Pero esto debería ser como una caminata en el parque para ti, ¿verdad? –dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba a la gran puerta. Los chicos observaron atentamente a donde esta se dirigía. –A fin de cuentas eres el "héroe" que logro derrotar al malvado _Team Flare. _–la mujer entonces entro en la gran puerta, los chicos no entendían exactamente qué había pasado.

Ash sabía que él, junto con sus amigos, habían logrado detener los planes del _Team Flare _tiempo atrás en _Geosenge Town_ al derrotar a _Lyssandre, _jefe del _Team Flare, _quien planeaba usar a los pokémon legendarios Xerneas e Yveltal para activar el arma definitiva, la cual exterminaría toda la vida, y así crear "un mundo más bello y mejor".

A pesar de todos los intentos de Lyssandre por activar el arma definitiva, Ash pudo liberar a Xerneas e Yveltal de las manos de Lyssandre y así acabar con los planes de este. Después de esto el jefe del _Team Flare _ confrontó al joven entrenador en una batalla pokémon, donde en esta Riolu evolucionó a Lucario, y ahora pudiendo mega evolucionar, el pokémon aura pudo derrotar al Mega Gyarados de Lyssandre.

Después de que Ash había liberado a los pokémon que eran vitales para activar el arma, el chico intento hablar con Lyssandre para que este cambiara su ideal de un mundo mejor. El jefe de la malvada organización se rehusó a escuchar lo que decía el azabache y activo el arma con el poco poder que esta había obtenido de Xerneas e Yveltal, lo cual causo una explosión, haciendo que la base donde se encontraban empezara a colapsar.

Los chicos lograron salir de la base ilesos, mientras que Lyssandre, derrotado, solo pudo ver como sus sueños de crear "un mundo mejor" habían sido detenidos por el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum. Jamás volvieron a saber de Lyssandre.

El joven nativo respiro profundamente, entonces se dirigió a la puerta donde había entrado anteriormente Malva, se detuvo para leer que en la entrada había un gran letrero que decía "_Blazing Chamber". _Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se acercaron a él.

-¿Estás listo, Ash? –pregunto Clemont un poco nervioso, todo esto era un gran desafío para todos ya que era todo o nada. El joven entrenador volteo a ver a sus amigos y respondió.

-Claro, es el momento de demostrar toda la experiencia que he ganado durante mi viaje para convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon. –dijo un Ash totalmente decidido a sus amigos. –Este será mi primer desafío contra el Alto Mando, ¡y no perderé!

A continuación el chico se giró nuevamente hacia la gran puerta, acto seguido comenzó a caminar con Pikachu en su hombro y entro en ella. Justo detrás de él se encontraban sus amigos, el necesitaría todo el apoyo por parte de ellos.

Al ingresar notaron una sala con una estatua de lo que parecía ser un pokémon, muy parecido a Cresselia, frente a esta se encontraba una gran plataforma. Los 4 se posicionaron encima de la plataforma y esta comenzó a elevarse hacia el techo, donde este comenzó a abrirse para dar paso a la gran plataforma que iba elevándose.

Cuando se detuvo, los chicos se encontraban en una gran sala oscura. No se podía distinguir que había dentro de esta gran sala debido a que la oscuridad reinaba sobre esta.

De pronto, sin aviso alguno dos flamas comenzaron a emerger del suelo, estas fueron creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en dos grandes llamaradas que iluminaron la sala.

Esto asustó bastante a las chicas, Bonnie se escondió detrás de Clemont, mientras que Serena quien se encontraba detrás de Ash se aferró al brazo del chico. El chico solo volteo y le susurro a Serena: _"Tranquila, todo estará bien"_. Después de esto, tomó la mano de la peli miel y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella para así darle mas seguridad.

Las llamas empezaron a disminuir poco a poco hasta mantenerse en un punto donde estas iluminaban la sala completamente, así como a los alrededores de la sala se encendieron unas luces. Estas revelaron que la sala era un campo de batalla, alrededor del campo se encontraban unas gradas donde los acompañantes de Ash tomarían lugar. Mientras que en el extremo contrario de donde estaban los chicos, se encontraban unos pequeños escalones, los cuales terminaban en un pequeño trono. Ahí, Malva estaba sentada sobre este trono, mientras un hombre se encontraba a un lado de pie.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y bajo los pequeños escalones, dirigiéndose hacia donde empezaba el campo de batalla, ella fue seguida de cerca por el hombre que debido a su vestimenta parecía que sería el referee del encuentro. Entonces el hombre habló.

-_Retador, _tome su lugar frente al campo de batalla. Sus acompañantes pueden tomar asiento en las gradas que se encuentran alrededor. –señalo el hombre hacia las gradas que se encontraban alrededor del campo de batalla.

Ash asintió sobre esto, después soltó la mano de Serena para luego girarse a para encontrarse con los rostros de sus amigos.

-Es hora, Ash. –dijo Clemont mientras estiraba una mano y la posicionaba en el hombro del entrenador. – ¡Esfuérzate amigo y gana! –exclamó el joven científico para después dirigirse a las gradas.

-¡Yo sé que tú vas a ganarles a todos, Ash! –exclamo la pequeña Bonnie mirando al entrenador mientras abrazaba su brazo. Ash sonrió ante el gesto de la niña, después ella también se dirigió a las gradas con su hermano.

Entonces el azabache volteo hacia donde estaba Serena. La chica se abalanzo contra Ash en un abrazo, este correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo… él sabía que necesitaría este apoyo por parte de sus amigos.

-Tranquila, Serena… todo estará bien, ganaré este encuentro –susurró Ash al oído de su amiga. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento en el estómago. -_"Quizás tengo hambre, debí de haber desayunado más en el centro Pokémon" _ -pensó el entrenador.

-Mucha suerte, da lo mejor de ti, Ash. –dijo la chica al separarse del nativo de Kanto, después de esto también empezó a separarse para ir a las gradas pero fue detenida por Ash quien tomo de su brazo.

-Espera Serena… quiero que cuides a Pikachu durante el encuentro. –mencionó el chico causando la confusión de Serena.

-¿Pikachu no peleara? –preguntó Serena al entrenador, este negó con la cabeza.

-No, ya lo hable con el… -dijo Ash mientras volteo a ver a donde se encontraba Pikachu, el pequeño roedor salto a los brazos de Ash. –Hoy pelearé con otros pokémon que decidí el día de ayer mientras entrenaba, te dije que sería un secreto mi estrategia. –exclamó el chico mientras aun abrazaba al pequeño roedor. Serena asintió ante el comentario, acto seguido el pequeño pokémon amarillo salto a los brazos de la chica, esta se fue hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ash camino al lugar donde empezaba el campo de batalla.

-Bienvenido, _retador. _Soy Malva y seré tu oponente el día de hoy. –anunció Malva desde el otro lado del campo. Ash asintió.

-Será una batalla de 6 vs 6 entre el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta contra la miembro del Alto Mando Malva, solo el retador puede sustituir un pokémon durante la batalla y la batalla acabara cuando los 6 pokémon de alguno de los dos no puedan continuar. –anunció el referee. –La miembro del Alto Mando elegirá primero a su pokémon, y el retador Ash Ketchum tendrá el primer movimiento… ¡Comiencen!

-¡Torkoal, sal ahora! –grito Malva arrojando una poke ball. De esta emergió un pokémon tortuga que sacaba humo por la nariz. El pokémon se preparó para la batalla.

-¡Totodile, yo te elijo! –grito ahora el joven entrenador mientras lanzó una lure ball que tenía una decoración color azul. De la poke ball salió un pequeño pokémon azul saltando energéticamente mientras agitaba las patas.

En la tribuna se encontraban los chicos mirando la batalla atentamente, estos se sorprendieron acerca de la elección de Ash.

Aunque el azabache les había mencionado algunas veces algunos de los pokémon que había atrapado en otras regiones, jamás daba demasiados muchos detalles sobre estos, Serena no conocía a Totodile así que saco su pokedex para ver la información del pokémon de Ash.

"_Totodile, el pokémon mandíbula. Sus poderosa y bien desarrollado mandíbula es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa, incluso su entrenador tiene que ser cuidadoso con él." _

Serena rio un poco al pensar todas las mordidas que tuvo que aguantar Ash del pokémon originario de la región Johto.

-_Retador, _haga su primer movimiento. –anunció el referee. Ash se preparó.

-Acabaremos con esto rápido, ¡Totodile usa _Hydro Pump_! –ordenó Ash al pokémon quien se encontraba de su lado. El pequeño pokémon parecido a un cocodrilo rápidamente lanzo un poderoso ataque de tipo agua hacia Torkoal.

-¡Usa _Stone Edge _para repelerlo, después continua con _Earthquake_! –ordenó Malva desde el otro extremo del campo. Rápidamente Torkoal golpeo el suelo y de este emergieron unas rocas que detuvieron el ataque de Totodile por completo. Acto seguido el pokémon carbón volvió a golpear el suelo causando un terremoto en el campo de batalla.

-¡Totodile, ya sabes que hacer! –gritó el joven azabache a su pokémon. El pequeño pokémon siguió saltando energéticamente agitando sus pequeñas patas, justo como si el ataque no le afectara en lo absoluto. Esto era debido a que Totodile simplemente no se mantenía quieto, el pokémon se la pasaba brincando de aquí allá y el ataque de Torkoal no parecía ser muy efectivo contra él.

-¡¿Acaso no se cansa ese Pokémon?! –replicó Malva al ver que Totodile se estaba divirtiendo con la batalla. – ¡Torkoal, usa _Curse_!

Entonces los ojos del pokémon tortuga se tornaron morados y este comenzó a concentrar poder. Ash sabía que esto no era bueno.

Mientras en la tribuna ni Bonnie ni Serena estaban seguras de cual era ese movimiento.

-¿Cuál es ese movimiento hermano? –preguntó la pequeña niña rubia. Clemont miro a su hermano y a Serena quien también parecía confundida y empezó a explicarles el movimiento.

-_Curse _es un movimiento de tipo fantasma, si este es utilizado por un pokémon de tipo fantasma el usuario que lo ejecuta perderá un poco de energía para maldecir al pokémon rival… después el pokémon rival ira perdiendo poco a poco energía hasta ya no poder continuar. –explicó el joven científico acomodándose los lentes. Bonnie lo miro confundido.

-Pero Torkoal es un pokémon tipo fuego… ¿entonces qué efecto tiene? –preguntó Serena esta vez. Clemont fijo su vista al lugar donde se encontraba Torkoal y respondió. –Eso…

-¡Torkoal, _Flame Wheel! _–ordenó Malva al pokémon, quien entro en su caparazón y empezó a emanar fuego desde el interior haciendo que su caparazón se convirtiera en una gran rueda de fuego, la cual impactó bruscamente contra Totodile haciendo bastante daño.

-¡Totodile! –grito Ash mientras apretó el puño. – ¿Estas bien amigo?

-Como ya sabrás el movimiento _Curse_ sube el ataque y el ataque especial de un pokémon cuando es usado, por eso Totodile recibió tanto daño. –señaló Malva a Ash, mientras el chico veía como Totodile se levantaba del poderoso impacto. –Por eso es que aunque el ataque no fuera muy eficaz contra Totodile, este causó bastante daño en él.

Ash veía como el pequeño pokémon se levantaba del duro golpe que había recibido. –_"Esto no se ve nada bien… si no pienso rápido en algo rapid…"_ –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Totodile se levantó listo para luchar. Ash sonrió, sabía que Totodile no se rendiría así de fácil.

-No nos rendiremos así de fácil, ¡ahora Totodile usa _Headbutt_! –gritó el entrenador al pequeño pokémon, este rápidamente se lanzó con la cabeza por delante contra el pokémon rival.

-¡Esquívalo y vuelve a usar _Flame Wheel!_ –ordenó nuevamente la mujer al pokémon.

Para su sorpresa Torkoal no pudo esquivar el ataque de Totodile y fue impactado por un poderoso ataque del pokémon mandíbula. Ash sonrió ante esto.

-Aunque _Curse _tiene sus ventajas como subir mucho el ataque y ataque especial, también tiene la desventaja de bajar la velocidad del pokémon, y debido a que Torkoal ya es lento, esto lo hace aún más lento. –mencionó el azabache sonriente. -¡Ahora Totodile, usa _Crunch_!

-¡Entra en tu caparazón y protégete! –gritó Malva desde el otro lado.

Torkoal logró entrar en su caparazón y así poder evitar el ataque de Totodile, aunque esto no había terminado aún.

-¡Totodile, usa _Hydro Pump_ dentro del caparazón de Torkoal! –exclamó Ash.

El pequeño pokémon lanzo el potente ataque de tipo agua dentro de la única protección de Torkoal, este salió volando por el ataque estampándose duramente contra el suelo, después el pokémon saco la cabeza y extremidades del caparazón… estaba derrotado.

-¡Torkoal no puede continuar, el ganador es Totodile! –anunció el referee levantando la bandera a favor de Ash. Tanto Ash como Totodile comenzaron a saltar de felicidad.

-¡Así se hace Totodile!- exclamó Ash, el pequeño pokémon brincaba revoloteando las patas.

Los chicos en la tribuna estaban emocionados por la primera victoria del azabache. Entonces Malva se preparó para enviar a su segundo pokémon.

-¡Ve, Chandelure! –gritó la joven miembro del Alto Mando mientras envió una Poke Ball al campo de batalla. De esta emergió un pokémon de la región Unova.

-¡Totodile, regresa! –el joven entrenador regreso al Totodile a su poke ball para después lanzar una nueva al campo de batalla. – ¡Krookodile, yo te elijo!

De esta nueva poke ball emergió nuevamente otro pokémon parecido a un cocodrilo, pero este era más alto que Totodile, su cuerpo rayado de colores negro y tinto. Este usaba unos lentes negros.

-Parece que si sabes escoger a tus pokémon dependiendo sus tipos. –exclamó Malva al ver el nuevo pokémon que se había presentado por parte del azabache. – ¡Pero eso no te hará ganar esta batalla! ¡Chandelure, usa _Shadow Ball!_

El pokémon fantasma rápidamente formo un ataque y lo lanzó contra el pokémon de Ash.

-¡Krookodile, esquívalo con _Dig_! –ordenó el entrenador al pokémon tipo siniestro, quien este rápidamente cavó un agujero en el centro del campo de batalla y se protegió del ataque del pokémon fantasma.

-¡Cuidado, podría aparecer por cualquier lado! –advirtió la miembro del Alto Mando a su pokémon, este no bajo la guardia esperando al rival.

-Terminemos con esto rápido, ¡Krookodile, usa _Stone Edge _mientras estás ahí abajo! –gritó Ash desde el otro lado del campo de batalla.

De pronto, unas grandes rocas sobresalieron desde la tierra impactando al pokémon de Malva quien salió volando por el poderoso ataque. Después de esto, el pokémon intimidación emergió del suelo para continuar el ataque.

-¡Krokodile, termina esto con _Crunch! _–grito Ash a su pokémon, quien seguidamente ataco al pokémon rival con una serie de ataques tipo siniestro, siendo estos súper eficaces contra Chandelure. El pokémon candelabro cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Chandelure no puede continuar, el ganador es Krookodile! –anunció el referee de la batalla. Ash empezó a saltar nuevamente de la felicidad.

En la tribuna, tanto Serena como Bonnie comenzaron a celebrar la segunda victoria del azabache, eran 2 victorias seguidas contra el Alto Mando y esto era sorprendente.

Aunque al parecer Clemont seguía preocupado por la situación, lo cual notó Serena cuando vio lo serio que se encontraba el chico rubio.

-¿Por qué no celebras, Clemont? ¡Ash ya gano 2 veces seguidas! –exclamó la chica muy feliz por las victorias de su amigo entrenador. El joven científico suspiro.

-Es el problema… –mencionó Clemont sin voltear a ver a la chica. –Son dos victorias seguidas contra un miembro del Alto Mando… es un poco extraño. –terminó de decir el chico rubio mientras ponía atención a Malva quien se disponía a enviar a su tercer pokémon.

-Has demostrado ser bastante bueno en las batallas pokémon. –dijo Malva al azabache. –Pero… ¡veamos tu fuerza contra este desafío! ¡Talonflame, yo te elijo!

La usuaria tipo fuego a continuación lanzo su tercer poke ball al campo de batalla. De esta salió un pokémon ave quien era tipo fuego y volador, Ash ya conocía bastante bien a este pokémon.

-_Retador, _¿hará alguna sustitución? –preguntó el referee a Ash, quien negó con la cabeza. Entonces el referee continúo. –Bueno, ¡comiencen!

-¡Talonflame, usa _Quick Attack! _–ordenó Malva.

Rápidamente el pokémon ave se lanzó en contra de Krookodile, impactando sobre este último haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo del campo.

-¡Tu puede Krookodile, usa _Stone Edge! _–gritó Ash a su Pokémon que lanzara un ataque.

Entonces, Krookodile levantó ambos brazos y después los estrello contra el suelo, levantando así del suelo unas rocas puntiagudas las cuales se acercaban por debajo a Talonflame.

-¡Talonflame, ábrete paso sobre esas rocas y usa _Brave Bird_! –ordenó Malva a Talonflame.

El pokémon abrasador, en un acto de velocidad extrema se abrió paso esquivando las rocas del ataque de Krookodile, acto seguido impacto un poderoso ataque tipo volador en Krookodile dejando fuera de combate al pokémon del azabache. Aun asi, Talonflame fue dañado por el recoil del último ataque ejecutado.

-¡Krookodile no puede continuar, el ganador es Talonflame! –exclamó el referee, esta vez levantando una bandera a favor de Malva.

Ash no podía creer la velocidad de este Talonflame, todo había sido demasiado rápido y no le había dado tiempo de ejecutar un contraataque. El chico se preparó para lanzar el siguiente pokémon.

-¡Totodile, sal ahora! –gritó el azabache mientras lanzo nuevamente la _lure ball _del pokémon nativo de Johto. El pokémon mandíbula hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la batalla.

-¡Muy bien Totodile, usa _Crunch! _–ordenó Ash. Totodile empezó a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el rival, después saltando para poder realizar el ataque.

-¡Talonflame, usa _Flail _y estréllalo contra el suelo! –gritó Malva a su pokémon.

Entonces justo antes de que Totodile pudiera concretar su ataque, Talonflame elevo sus alas para luego impactar al pokémon mandíbula con ellas, haciendo así que Totodile cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Tú puedes amigo, _Hydro Pump! _–gritó Ash a su compañero. Este se levantó como pudo para luego lanzar un poderoso ataque de tipo agua en contra de Talonflame.

-¡Talonflame, esquívalo y usa _Brave Bird! _–nuevamente Malva ordenó a Talonflame realizar el ataque más poderoso de los pokémon tipo volador. El pokémon volador rápidamente esquivo el ataque _Hydro Pump _que había lanzado Totodile, para luego dirigirse nuevamente con velocidad asombrosa en contra de Totodile.

-¡Esquívalo, Totodile! –ordenó el entrenador, pero fue muy tarde. El pokémon rival había logrado impactar su ataque en contra de Totodile dejándolo fuera de combate justo como paso con su anterior pokémon. Talonflame se resintió nuevamente del recoil del ataque.

-¡Totodile no puede continuar, el ganador nuevamente es Talonflame! –anunció nuevamente el referee levantando una bandera a favor de Malva.

Los chicos en la tribuna no podían creer como Talonflame era tan fuerte. Clemont siguió pensativo mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

Ahora la ventaja que Ash tenía se había esfumado, la velocidad de Talonflame al ejecutar el movimiento de _Brave Bird _era asombrosa. No entendía por qué no podía acertar ataques al pokémon cuando ejecutaba este movimiento, ni como su velocidad era increíble cuando atacaba.

El azabache se preparó para lanzar su tercer pokémon.

-¡Buizel, yo te elijo! –Ash lanzó su tercer poke ball, un pokémon parecido a una comadreja emergió de esta. Serena en la tribuna no reconoció este pokémon, así que saco su pokedex para analizarlo.

"_Buizel, el pokémon nutria marina. Este pokémon infla su saco de flotación que tiene alrededor de su cuello, y luego saca la cabeza fuera del agua para ver que está sucediendo"_

-Buizel es un pokémon de la región Sinnoh. –exclamó Clemont al notar que Serena no había reconocido al pokémon del azabache. –Ash lo debe de haber atrapado cuando viajó por la región de Sinnoh. –termino de decir el científico.

-¡Es tan lindo! –agregó la pequeña Bonnie mientras miraba al pokémon.

Serena escucho lo que dijo Clemont, y nuevamente fijo su vista al campo de batalla donde ambos entrenadores se encontraban con su tercer pokémon.

-¡Tú puedes, Ash! ¡Confió en ti! –gritó la chica peli miel apoyando al entrenador.

Ash sonrió ante este gesto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que si no ideaba una estrategia rápido, todo se acabaría para él y sus pokémon. El chico tomó la primera palabra.

-¡Buizel, _Aqua Jet! _–demandó Ketchum a su pokémon. Este sabía que _Aqua Jet _era un movimiento que siempre atacaba primero debido a la velocidad de este, y al ser un movimiento de tipo agua, el ataque causaría bastante daño en Talonflame.

-¡Talonflame, usa _Brave Bird_! –Malva ordenó de igual forma a Talonflame.

Grande fue la sorpresa del azabache cuando el pokémon de Malva impacto en contra de Buizel antes de que este pudiera ejecutar el _Aqua Jet. _El chico se sorprendió bastante por la velocidad con la que respondió Talonflame a la orden de su entrenadora, pero no entendía como _Aqua Jet _pudo ser más lento siendo un movimiento de prioridad.

Clemont notó este último movimiento, rápidamente todo encajo en su mente y entendió la situación.

-¡Ash, se trata de la habilidad oculta de Talonflame! –gritó el científico desde la tribuna, así llamando la atención de las chicas a su lado y quienes se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

El entrenador se giró a donde estaban las gradas, estaba confundido ya que no sabía que habilidad oculta se refería Clemont. Malva, quien se encontraba del otro lado del campo sonrió ante el comentario del chico y comenzó a hablar.

-La habilidad oculta _Gale Wings _da una prioridad al atacar con movimientos de tipo volador como lo es _Brave Bird_. –explicó la miembro del Alto Mando. –Por eso es que Talonflame siempre acierta primero este ataque.

Ash miro donde Buizel trataba de reincorporarse. Era difícil enfrentarse a un pokémon que siempre atacaría primero. -Buizel, ¿puedes continuar? –preguntó Ash a su pokémon, quien rápidamente se reincorporo y asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. El azabache sonrió ante la voluntad del pokémon.

-Muy bien, ahora atacaremos de frente. ¡Buizel, usa _Sonic Boom! _–ordenó el entrenador. El pokémon comadreja entonces brinco y lanzo con su cola una serie de ráfagas sónicas dirigidas a Talonflame.

-¡Esquívalas y usa _Quick Attack! _–exclamó Malva al pokémon abrasador.

Rápidamente Talonflame esquivo el ataque y se dirigió en contra de Buizel con gran velocidad.

-¡Buizel, esquívalo y usa _Water Pulse! _–gritó Ash al ver que Talonflame se acercaba rápidamente. El pokémon tipo agua logro esquivar el ataque, mientras formaba una pequeña bola de agua entre sus manos para después lanzarla en dirección de Talonflame.

-¡Talonflame, utiliza _Flare Blitz _y detén ese ataque! –esta vez grito Malva. El pokémon volador entonces comenzó a emanar fuego del cuerpo creando una gran llamarada de fuego alrededor de sí mismo, y después se dirigió contra el ataque que había lanzado Buizel.

Al chocar ambos ataque crearon una nube de vapor grande, esta nube era tan densa que no dejaba ver la ubicación de Talonflame.

-_¡Brave Bird! _–exclamó Malva desde el otro lado del campo. Ash escuchó la orden claramente.

Talonflame salió de la nube de vapor con una gran velocidad, este se dirigía a Buizel.

-_¡Ice Punch! _–gritó esta vez Ash momentos antes de que Talonflame impactara a Buizel.

Nuevamente se creó otra nube debido al impacto, pero esta vez fue una de polvo la que no dejaba ver como se encontraban ambos pokémon.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, se pudo ver a Buizel, este se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo derrotado, también se pudo ver a Talonflame quien estaba aún volando y podía continuar combatiendo, aun así, se le notaba un poco maltratado debido al recoil de los ataques realizados.

-¡Buizel no puede continuar, el ganador es Talonflame! –anunció el referee, mientras levanto la bandera a favor de la miembro del Alto Mando por tercera vez.

Los chicos en las gradas se lamentaron por la tercera perdida de su amigo. Serena abrazo a Pikachu, quien veía como uno a uno de los pokémon de su amo eran derrotados por el poderoso Talonflame. Las cosas se estaban complicando mucho.

Ash pudo notar como Talonflame parecía más exhausto ahora. El recoil de los ataques _Brave Bird _iba agotando poco a poco a Talonflame, pero aun así, el azabache sabía que Talonflame podía continuar ya que sus pokémon no habían podido acertar ningún ataque… ¿o sí pudieron? Una idea llego a la cabeza del entrenador.

-¡Staraptor, yo te elijo! –Ash llamó a su cuarto pokémon. De la poke ball apareció otro pokémon tipo volador, este de mayor tamaño, diferente color, y también proveniente de la región Sinnoh como Buizel.

Clemont, Serena y Bonnie comenzaron nuevamente a apoyar al nativo de Kanto. Mientras tanto, ambos pokémon se elevaron un poco más en lo que parecía que sería una batalla aérea.

-¡Continúen! –exclamo el referee de la batalla.

-¡Usa _Quick Attack! _–exclamó Malva. Talonflame entonces se lanzó contra Staraptor a gran velocidad.

-¡_Double Team! _–ordenó Ash al pokémon volador. Staraptor creo varios clones de sí mismo, esto confundió a Talonflame quien fallo el ataque.

-¡Muy bien Talonflame, usa _Brave Bird _y terminemos con esto! –exclamó Malva. Talonflame rápidamente comenzó a acercarse con el ataque hacia Staraptor. Esta era la oportunidad de Ash.

-¡Staraptor, recibe el ataque con _Close Combat_! –gritó el entrenador.

Talonflame impacto contra Staraptor, este último, a pesar del impacto pudo golpear con las alas fuertemente a Talonflame, haciendo que este cayera al suelo derrotado. El plan de Ash había funcionado.

-¡Talonflame no puede continuar, el ganador es Staraptor! –anunció el referee mientras levantaba la bandera a favor de Ash. Los chicos en la tribuna explotaron nuevamente de felicidad, aun había posibilidad.

El chico notó como en la batalla anterior, Talonflame no tenía un control perfecto a la hora de realizar _Brave Bird _debido a la gran velocidad del movimiento_, _por eso es que Buizel pudo impactar ese último _Ice Punch. _Mientras que en esta última batalla, Ash aprovechó esta velocidad a su favor para hacer el ataque _Close Combat _aún más fuerte.

-Parece que pudiste descubrir el punto débil de _Gale Wings_. –mencionó Malva sonriendo. –Ahora veamos cómo te va contra mi siguiente pokémon. ¡Sal, Pyroar!

La miembro del alto mando envió su cuarto pokémon a la batalla. Entonces un pokémon parecido a un león se presentó en el campo.

-¡Esta vez iremos con todo! – exclamó Malva. -¡Usa _Wild Charge! _–de pronto el pokémon tipo fuego comenzó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Staraptor, mientras electricidad comenzaba a envolver el cuerpo del pokémon leal.

-¡Nosotros también Staraptor, _Brave Bird!_ –gritó Ash. Ahora Staraptor también comenzó a dirigirse contra Pyroar, mientras unas llamas azules envolvían su cuerpo.

Ambos pokémon chocaron al realizar estos ataques lo cual produjo una gran explosión en el campo de batalla. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, se pudo ver a ambos pokémon fuera de combate.

-Tanto Staraptor como Pyroar no pueden continuar, ¡es un empate! –exclamó el referee mientras levantó ambas banderas.

El silencio reino el lugar. Nadie esperaba un choque de titanes de tal magnitud como estaba siendo estaba batalla. Aun así, los chicos nuevamente comenzaron a vitorear el nombre de Ash. Aún les quedaban 2 pokémon a cada uno.

-¡Sal ahora, Magmortar! –Malva envió a su quinto pokémon al campo de batalla. Un gran pokémon tipo fuego con dos cañones en las manos apareció.

_-"Creo que es la hora de que salgas" _– pensó el azabache. Justo después saco una poke ball y lanzó al campo de batalla.

-¡Sal ahora, Tyranitar!

De la poke ball emergió un gran pokémon parecido a un dinosaurio. Este tenía un pequeño collar con una roca atada. Malva sonrió, sabía que el chico ya no se andaría con juegos.

Las chicas en la tribuna estaban sorprendidas del pokémon que había aparecido del lado de Ash, hasta ahora, Ash no había mencionado que hubiese atrapado algún Larvitar. Serena identifico al gran pokémon con su pokedex.

"_Tyranitar, el pokémon armadura. Este pokémon tiene el poder de hacer que el suelo tiemble y las montañas se desmoronen, usando únicamente sus poderosas manos"_

-Tyranitar parece bastante fuerte. –mencionó Serena al ver al poderoso pokémon.

-¡Mira lo que tiene en el cuello, es una _Mega Stone!_ –gritó la pequeña Bonnie mientras apuntaba al pokémon. -¡El Tyranitar de Ash puede mega evolucionar!

Serena vio de cerca y notó que lo que decía Bonnie era verdad, había una _mega stone _atada al cuello de Tyranitar. La chica comenzó a celebrar junto a la pequeña… mientras tanto Clemont permanecía serio, parecía que Tyranitar era una de las razones de su preocupación por Ash. El joven científico comenzó a recordar su conversación con Ash aquella vez en el centro Pokémon.

_-¡¿Le pediste la Tyranitarite al profesor Sycamore?! –preguntó un poco exaltado Clemont a su amigo Ash, quien este intentaba colocar la piedra mencionada en un collar._

_-¡Así es! –dijo distraído el azabache. –A fin de cuentas, nosotros fuimos quien encontramos las megas piedras para la investigación del profesor ¿no? Aparte el profesor estuvo de acuerdo en prestármela._

_-¿Entonces piensas mega evolucionar a Tyranitar en tu pelea con Malva?_

_-Sip, Tyranitar es un pokémon tipo roca, lo cual me dará una gran ventaja sobre los pokémon tipo fuego que usa Malva. –mencionó Ash. –Aparte, quiero ver la mega evolución de Tyranitar… ¡será increíble!_

_-Recuerda que el profesor nos dijo que para realizar la mega evolución se necesita más que una mega stone y una key stone, también necesitas tener un fuerte vínculo con tu pokémon. –mencionó Clemont, aun preocupado por como saldrían las cosas._

_-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Tyranitar y yo somos amigos de ya hace bastante tiempo, yo le ayude a volver a confiar en los humanos y compartimos un gran lazo afectivo. _

_-Pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo Ash, ¿crees que Tyranitar aun tenga la misma confianza contigo después de todo este tiempo? –preguntó el joven científico aun escéptico de la situación. Esto llamó la atención de Ash._

_-¡Claro! Tú no te preocupes por esto Clemont, todo saldrá bien. –mencionó el azabache para luego mostrar su gran sonrisa optimista de siempre.-Y recuerda no decirles nada a las chicas, quiero que sea una sorpresa._

_El joven científico aun no parecía del todo convencido, todo esto había sido demasiado repentino para él y no sabía si las decisiones que había tomado su amigo le favorecerían a la hora de enfrentarse al Alto Mando. _

-¡Comiencen! –el anunció del referee trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Clemont, quien observó nuevamente al campo de batalla. El combate estaba por iniciar.

-Parece ser que tu Tyranitar puede mega evolucionar, interesante. –dijo Malva a Ash, el chico sonrió ante el comentario. -¿Por qué no me muestras su verdadero potencial?

Ash sonrió nuevamente ante el comentario, después se giró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¡Miren esto chicas! –grito el azabache levantando un puño hacia las gradas para llamar la atención de Bonnie y Serena quienes se encontraban en la tribuna.

Las chicas a pesar de ya haber visto a Ash realizar la mega evolución otras veces, esta sería la primera vez que la realizara contra un miembro del Alto Mando, y también sería la primera vez que verían la mega evolución de Tyranitar. Estas se emocionaron bastante por estos hechos y comenzaron a animar al entrenador, al igual que Pikachu y Dedenne. Clemont se mantuvo serio.

-¿Listo Tyranitar? –preguntó el muchacho, el pokémon asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Tyranitar, MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

Entonces Ash levanto su brazo derecho donde se encontraba el _mega ring, _y con su mano izquierda tocó la pequeña roca que se encontraba en el centro de esta, conocida como Key Stone.

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que sucedió después, ¡nada! No paso absolutamente nada, no aparecieron los lazos que conectan ambas piedras, ni Tyranitar comenzó a cambiar, no pasó nada.

-Uhh… uhmm… ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA! –grito nuevamente Ash.

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por esto, ninguna de las 2 entendía por que no aparecían esos "brillos mágicos" que hacían que el pokémon mega evolucione. Por otro lado, Clemont sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡MEGA EVOLUCION! –grito una vez más Ash, aun no pasaba nada. –Oye Tyranitar, ¿si traes puesta la mega stone? –el pokémon volteo con su entrenador para que viera que si la tenía.

-Qué raro… -menciono el chico incrédulo. –Quizás el mega ring ya no funciona. –habló Ash mientras inspeccionaba el aparato que tenía en su muñeca.

-¿Ya realizaste la mega evolución con Tyranitar antes? –preguntó Malva desde el otro lado.

-Bueno, a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que intento mega evolucionar a Tyranitar. –mencionó el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esto hizo que Malva casi cayera hacia atrás.

-¡ASH! –gritó Clemont desde las gradas. - ¿¡No hiciste la mega evolución con Tyranitar ayer mientras entrenabas!? –grito el científico irritado por la situación.

-Bueno… pues… no. – exclamó el azabache algo nervioso. –Quería esperar hasta el día de hoy para que Serena y Bonnie también la vieran.

-¡Te dije que tu vínculo con Tyranitar se había debilitado durante todo este tiempo! –exclamo Clemont, esto hizo que el pokémon del azabache se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Claro que no, Clemont. Tyranitar y yo nos tenemos confianza mutua, y nuestro vínculo es grandioso… ¿cierto Tyranitar? –preguntó el azabache al pokémon armadura, aunque luego noto que este se mantenía quieto. El pokémon se había endurecido tal y como cuando era un pequeño Larvitar.

-¡Tyranitar! ¡No es momento para endurecerte, ya no eres un Larvitar indefenso!

Ni Malva, ni las chicas en las gradas entendían bien la situación de que estaba ocurriendo con Ash, Clemont, Tyranitar y la mega evolución.

-Espera… -hablo la miembro del Alto Mando. -¿Desde hace cuánto capturaste a Tyranitar? –preguntó Malva al azabache.

-Pues… hace 2 días. –respondió Ash.

La miembro del Alto Mando comenzó a enfurecerse debido a la actitud ingenua del chico. ¿Realmente este chico había derrotado al Team Flare?

-¡¿Y así piensas que podrás realizar la mega evolución?! –exclamó irritada la mujer. –¡El pokémon claramente no confía lo suficiente en ti como su entrenador! Aunque antes hayan sido amigos eso no significa que de un día para otro forjaras la confianza suficiente entre ustedes 2 para realizar la mega evolución, ambos tienen que confiar el uno por el otro, tanto como amigos, así como entrenador y pokémon.

-Creo que podrías tener razón. –mencionó Ash rascándose la cabeza.

-Te dije que no saldrían bien las cosas si no lo planeabas –grito el científico desde las gradas. Las chicas que se encontraban junto a Clemont casi se mueren de vergüenza por la "actuación" de su amigo.

-En fin, un combate es un combate y este tiene que continuar –dijo la miembro del Alto Mando. -¡Magmortar, usa _Smoke Screen! _

Rápidamente el pokémon de fuego lanzo humo mediante los cañones de sus brazos, entonces la visibilidad se vio afectada por esto.

-¡Ahora usa _Cross Chop! _– Magmortar salió corriendo del humo en dirección donde se encontraba Tyranitar, acto seguido golpeo al pokémon con el poderoso movimiento de tipo lucha. El pokémon armadura cayó de lleno cerca de donde estaba el azabache. El chico lo miro con preocupación.

-No necesitamos la mega evolución para ganar esto. ¡Tyranitar, usa _Rock Slide! –_ordeno el chico a Tyranitar, este poco a poco se reincorporo para después ejecutar el movimiento ordenado por Ash.

-¡Repele esas rocas con _Fire Punch! ¡_Después vuelve a usar _Cross Chop!_

Las rocas que caían en dirección al pokémon fuego fueron destruidas por el poderoso _Fire Punch _de Magmortar. Justo después de eso, este se dirigió nuevamente a Tyranitar y propicio otro eficaz _Cross Chop_. Nuevamente el pokémon armadura cayó al suelo.

Ash sabía que Tyranitar no soportaría otro ataque así, Magmortar era demasiado rápido para que Tyranitar acertara un ataque.

-¡Tú puedes Tyranitar! –gritó Serena desde la tribuna. Ash volteo a ver dónde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¡Demuéstrales tu verdadera fuerza, Tyranitar! – ahora Bonnie fue quien apoyo al pokémon. -¡No se rindan chicos, animo! –agregó Clemont.

Claro que no se rendirían, todo lo que habían pasado no habría valido la pena. Ash dirigió su atención a Tyranitar. –Confió en ti amigo, ¡podemos hacerlo!

El pokémon armadura se levantó de donde se encontraba y soltó un fuerte rugido dando a entender que aun podía continuar. Entonces Ash noto que tanto la piedra que tenía Tyranitar en su collar, como la que tenía en su mano estaban brillando. Era el momento.

-¡Tyranitar, unamos nuestro corazones! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA! –gritó Ash mientras nuevamente levanto su mano y toco la piedra que se encontraba en el mega ring.

Varios lazos de luz que unían ambas piedras se hicieron presentes en la batalla, después una gran luz comenzó a cubrir a Tyranitar. Al disiparse esta gran luz se pudo ver al pokémon armadura con un diferente aspecto al que tenía. Del cuerpo del pokémon sobresalían bastantes picos puntiagudos, también su tonalidad de color había cambiado un poco y este parecía ser un poco más grande. La mega evolución se había realizado.

Los amigos de Ash comenzaron a celebrar al ver que ahora Tyranitar había podido mega evolucionar. Aun así, la batalla aún continuaba.

-Aunque hayas podido realizar la mega evolución, eso no hará que ganes el combate. ¡Magmortar, _Cross Chop! _–ordenó Malva. Magmortar de nuevo se dirigía hacia Tyranitar.

-¡Tyranitar, usa _Earthquake! –_grito el azabache al pokémon recién evolucionado. Tyranitar golpeo fuertemente el suelo, haciendo que todo el campo de batalla temblara fuertemente, esto descontroló al pokémon tipo fuego haciendo que cayera. – ¡Termínalo con _Rock Slide!_

-¡Usa _Sunny Day! –_gritó Malva.

Un rayo emergió de los cañones de Magmortar justo antes de que las rocas cayeran encima del pokémon y lo dejaran fuera de combate. El rayo tomó altura hasta que paro y comenzó a formar una especie de círculo luminoso, parecido a un sol.

-¡Magmortar no puede continuar, el ganador es Tyranitar! –anunció el referee.

Era hora de ver cuál era el último pokémon que Malva usaría. Las cosas parecían ir bien para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Houndoom, yo te elijo! –la miembro del Alto Mando lanzo su última poke ball a la batalla. De esta salió un pokémon tipo siniestro y fuego, este parecía tener una roca entre su cuello.

-_"Eso es una mega stone" _–pensó Ash.

-Yo también puedo jugar este juego –dijo Malva mientras bajaba el cuello de su blusa, revelando que ella también tenía una _key stone._ –Dejemos los juegos de niños y muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza. ¡Houndoom, MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

La miembro del Alto Mando realizo la mega evolución. Al igual que con Ash, unos grandes lazos unieron ambas piedras, después envolviendo a Houndoom. Cuando estos desaparecieron dejaron ver al pokémon mega evolucionado, sus cuernos habían crecido bastante.

-Comencemos fuerte. ¡Houndoom, _Flamethrower! _–ordenó Malva a su ultimo pokémon. Este lanzo un poderoso ataque tipo fuego en contra del pokémon rival también mega evolucionado.

-¡Recíbelo y contraataca con _Earthquake! _–grito el azabache. Tyranitar recibió el poderoso ataque de tipo fuego, aunque este fue demasiado fuerte lo cual hizo que el pokémon armadura cayera hacia atrás.

Ash no entraba en razón al ver que el _Flamethrower _aun siendo un movimiento no muy fuerte contra Tyranitar hubiese causado tanto daño en este. La miembro del Alto Mando entonces habló.

-Te recuerdo que al mega evolucionar, Houndoom adquiere la habilidad _Solar Power. _Esta habilidad aumenta el ataque de mi pokémon bastante durante los efectos de _Sunny Day, _aunque Houndoom se agota más rápido de lo común debido a esto. –terminó la mujer señalando la pequeña luz solar que se había formado en el campo de batalla.

Entonces Ash recordó que al final de la batalla anterior, Magmortar había podido lanzar el ataque _Sunny Day _justo antes de ser derrotado, esto sería un gran problema, incluso con ventajas con los tipos.

-¡Bueno, acabemos con esto entonces… Houndoom, _Solar Beam! _–ordenó Malva al pokémon. El pokémon siniestro comenzó a absorber la energía solar para después disparar un poderoso ataque de tipo planta en contra de Tyranitar.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Ash, quien no se esperaba que Houndoom ejecutara el ataque tan rápidamente. Nuevamente recordó que muchos ataques se ven afectados bajo los efectos de _Sunny Day._

-¡Tyranitar, cúbrete con _Rock Sl…! _–el entrenador no pudo terminar la orden ya que el ataque de Houndoom impacto a Tyranitar, provocando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver a Tyranitar en su forma original tirado sobre el suelo, el ataque había acabado con el quinto pokémon de Ash.

-¡Tyranitar no puede continuar, el ganador es Houndoom! –nuevamente el referee anuncio mientras levantaba la bandera a favor de Malva. Esta vez al chico solo le quedaba un pokémon más.

Los chicos en las gradas estaban sorprendidos por el poder de mega Houndoom. A pesar de que ahora a ambos solo les quedaba un pokémon, esto preocupaba a los amigos de Ash ya que Houndoom estaba mostrando un poder asombroso.

Ash regresó a Tyranitar a su poke ball. Ahora era el todo o nada para el azabache.

-¡Vamos Greninja, confió en ti! –gritó Ash mientras lanzaba su última poke ball al campo de batalla. De esta apareció Greninja, el primer pokémon que Ash había obtenido al llegar a la región de Kalos.

El pokémon había evolucionado desde un pequeño Froakie. Este evolucionó por primera vez cuando los chicos se reencontraron con _Sampei, _el pokémon evoluciono al enfrentarse una vez más al pokémon del chico ninja quien había evolucionado de ser un Frogadier a un Greninja.

Tiempo después, Frogadier evoluciono cuando miembros del Team Flare capturaron al Braixen de Serena. El pokémon rana-burbuja logro evolucionar a Greninja y así pudo rescatar al pokémon de la amiga de su entrenador.

Greninja había ayudado a Ash a superar muchos desafíos, era entonces que ahora debía demostrar su poder después de todo este tiempo.

-¡Muy bien Greninja, mostremos lo fuerte que eres… usa _Ice Beam! _–grito Ash. El pokémon ninja formó lo que parecían ser sellos con las patas. Una luz blanca emergió del cuerpo de Greninja. Después disparo un poderoso ataque tipo hielo en contra de Houndoom.

-¡Esquívalo Houndoom! –ordeno Malva.

Los chicos en la tribuna sabían lo fuerte que era el pokémon ninja, en especial Clemont ya que el pokémon ninja logro ganarle, incluso con una desventaja en tipos.

-¡Terminemos con este combate de una vez por todas… Houndoom, _Solar Beam_! –grito Malva, ella sabía que un pokémon tipo agua como Greninja no resistiría el poder del ataque tipo planta. O al menos eso pensaba.

El pokémon siniestro lanzo el ataque el cual impacto contra Greninja. Nuevamente se generó una explosión debido al impacto.

Cuando se disipo el humo, Malva no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Greninja aún seguía de pie, parecía que el ataque no había hecho ningún daño fuerte en el.

-Pe…pero _Solar Beam _debió de haber acabado con él, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la miembro del Alto Mando incrédula por la situación. Ash sonrió, una vez más su plan había funcionado.

-Así como tu Talonflame, Greninja también posee una habilidad que lo hace único llamado _Protean. _Esta habilidad cambia el tipo de Greninja dependiendo el ataque que vaya a utilizar –dijo el azabache sonriendo.

Entonces Malva recordó que Greninja había realizado _Ice Beam_, por lo cual ahora había cambiado al tipo Hielo. La mujer no se esperaba nada de esto.

-Ya veo… entonces tal y como _Gale Wings _esta habilidad tiene sus desventajas –menciono la miembro del Alto Mando. -¡Houndoom, _Flamethrower!_

El pokémon siniestro entonces lanzo un poderoso ataque tipo fuego.

-¡Contraataca con _Hydro Pump! _–fue el entrenador quien ordeno esta vez. Nuevamente el cuerpo de Greninja emitió una luz blanca, después realizo el ataque ordenado.

Ambos ataques chocaron causando una gran nube de vapor, esto no permitía ver que sucedía en el campo de batalla. Esto también provoco que una nube de vapor contrarrestara los efectos de _Sunny Day. _

-¡Greninja, _Double Team! _–se escuchó el grito del entrenador Ash.

De la nube de vapor salieron en el aire una gran cantidad de clones de Greninja, el pokémon siniestro estaba rodeado de estos. Entonces Malva ordeno.

-¡Houndoom, usa _Solar Beam _en todos los clones!

Para la mala suerte de Malva, los efectos de _Sunny Day _se había terminado debido al vapor que se generó entre la colisión de los ataques anteriores. Houndoom estaba absorbiendo la luz solar de una manera mucho más lenta que antes… esta era la oportunidad de Ash.

-¡Greninja, _Hydro Pump! _

Todos los clones de Greninja entonces lanzaron el poderoso ataque de tipo agua. Houndoom fue impactado directamente por el ataque, lanzándolo hasta el extremo del campo de batalla y así estrellándose contra la pared. El pokémon siniestro entonces regreso a su estado original.

-¡Houndoom no puede continuar, el ganador es Greninja. Por lo que el ganador del combate es el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! –anuncio el referee mientras levanto por última vez la bandera a favor de Ash.

El chico no podía creer que por fin había terminado, y que había ganado, estaba en shock… hasta que todos sus amigos se lanzaron contra el a abrazarlo y celebrar su triunfo.

-¡Lo hiciste Ash, sabía que podías hacerlo! –exclamó Serena mientras abrazaba al azabache.

-¡Jamás dude ningún segundo de ti Ash, eres el mejor! – agregó Bonnie al comentario de Serena.

-Pudiste hacerlo amigo, ¡te felicito! –dijo Clemont mientras celebraba la victoria de su amigo.

Malva no pensó que Ash reaccionara de una forma tan rápida, ni que el chico aprovechara la nube de vapor para así contrarrestar los efectos de _Sunny Day. _La miembro del Alto Mando se acercó a los chicos.

-Fantástico, realmente fantástico. –dijo la mujer mientras aplaudía la victoria de Ash. –Tendré que reportar al mundo la noticia de que tú y tus pokémon están dominando la Liga Pokémon. A fin de cuentas soy también una estrella del _Holo Caster. _Ha, soy una mujer realmente ocupada. Bueno, felicidades por superar al primer miembro del Alto Mando.

Ash y sus amigos comenzaron a celebrar nuevamente, el entrenador había podido superar la primera de cuatro pruebas antes de poder enfrentarse a la campeona.

* * *

><p>Después de Malva, los chicos salieron del gran castillo y comenzaron a dirigirse nuevamente hasta el centro Pokémon. El próximo desafío de Ash se realizaría hasta el día siguiente, y ahora todos se merecían un buen descanso. Entonces Serena se detuvo en seco.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Serena? –preguntó Ash al notar que su amiga de la infancia se había detenido. Clemont y Bonnie también se detuvieron y vieron a la chica

-Estaba pensando… -menciono la peli miel. –Malva dijo que ella era una estrella del _Holo Caster_ ¿qué no?

Los chicos asintieron en señal de afirmación, entonces la chica continúo.

-Pero… ¿Que acaso Lyssandre no había desarrollado el _Holo Caster_ para así informar a todos que planeaba destruir toda la región de Kalos? ¿Eso significa que la miembro del Alto Mando Malva es miembro del Team Flare?

Los chicos se miraron entre si sorprendidos, después continuaron caminando hasta el centro pokémon.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia.<strong>

**Si, se que publique el capítulo hasta hoy Lunes… esto fue debido a que el Hard Drive de mi laptop por fin dejo de funcionar después de bastante tiempo. Así que perdí toda mi información y también el capítulo que ya estaba por terminar, por lo que tuve que volver a escribir todo el capítulo nuevamente.**

**Este capítulo fue bastante largo ya que quería dar una introducción a como sería el formato de batallas 6 vs 6. Los próximos capítulos seguirán el formato de 6 vs 6, pero no serán así de largos como este, solo fue para poder explicar lo que quería explicar (Que redundante lol)**

**Segui manejando bastantes conceptos de los videojuegos, tales como: Los efectos de los climas, las habilidades ocultas, Talonflame OP, etc. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en dejármela en los review. Por cierto, no incorpore el Sand Stream de Tyranitar, esto fue ya que era imposible que una tormenta de arena se desarrollara en un campo cerrado como los de los miembros del Alto Mando. (Videogames logic lol)**

**Agradezco nuevamente a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, y también me disculpo por el retraso de este capítulo… espero poder conseguir rápido otro hard drive para así no volver a retrasarme con esta historia.**

**¡Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana chicos!**


End file.
